Unusual Forbidden Jutsu
by Rashel k
Summary: Madara Uchiha has went to recruit help from a strange sorceress, who's Jutsu is a unheard of but extremely powerful. Naruto and his friends have been called out on an important mission but when something unthinkable happens to Naruto can his friends cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, hope you like my story, the beginning is a bit slow but i swear it gets better, and a little surprise happens later on ;D Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Unusual Forbidden Jutsu<p>

The room was darker then expected, almost like it was an endless void, but looking beyond the feared darkness there was a merciful small flicker of light. An almost burned out candle. The candle may have been the only sympathetic matter in the room; it caused the dark flickering shadows to become agitated as the fought with the dimming light for dominance. The blaze was suddenly illuminating a withered face, with crimson blood shot eyes which would seem to burn into anything that it touched, almost like the byakugan, and a mouth which had several holes drilled into the lips with a quiet thick piece of black thread running through it, sewing it together only leaving a slight parting for breathing and possibly talking. Thin, gray strands of hair tumbled into view, dangling over the small candle flame as if taunting it for its diminutive size. A small grunting sound echoed though the room, and the doll looking lips began to move, ever so slowly up and down as if trying to speak. Eventually the deformed words began to tumble out on their own occurred.

"I-wondered," a insanely long pause made it seem as though it was the end of the sentence but a dragged out finish carried on as though the pause hadn't been minuets long, "who-would-dare-to-" The blood shot eyes dilated violently as they studied something in the gloom, "wake-me-from-my-slumber."

"Electra. How lovely it is to see you again," a male voice slurred in a lazy tone. The ancient woman's mouth tried to form a circular position but the tugging by the thread caused her skin to rip and tear as easily as paper, and blood began to form at the bottom lip, but just as it began to form the wound healed in a low cold violet light.

"How-did-you-find," she paused once again, "-me?" A withered hand rose gripping a small scroll and brought it to her chin. Her lips began to move once again but no words left her throat, only slight grunts and hisses' were understandable, but these were urgent and quick unlike her slow speech.

"Now, now Electra. There's no need for incantations. I came here as a friend to ask a favour." The old woman's eyes narrowed making the crimson red flash brightly as a warning of sorts. "You have my word that I will not lay a single hand on your withered form… Happy?" A tall figure stepped out of the shadows but no real detail was revealed by the dim light. His hands were by his sides, lazily flexing his fingers showing he had nothing in his hands. Electra's lips stilled at the small movements', as if almost reassured. The scroll was lowered onto the wooden table which just seemed to appear by itself.

"What-is-your-" Electra breathed in rapidly as though forcing her lungs to take in oxygen, "request?" The man's finger movements stilled.

"I'm glad you're cooperating willingly, Electra. It'll be just like old times. I came here to ask you to perform one of your special Jutsu." Electra leaned backwards comfortable about the way the conversation was going. The forbidden Jutsu were her speciality.

"Who-is-your-victim?" Her voice, though now level, couldn't hide her excitement to finally get back to what she was good at. Though her slumber was necessary she couldn't express how dull being suspended was. An almost childish laugh rumbled through the male figure. He stepped forwards, willingly giving his features away to the dulled radiance of the candle, which was now at its bitter end. A dark clock fluttered with the man's movements, swishing back to hug at his muscular form, with blood red clouds covered certain areas. His dark hair was in a short shaggy style, but the most striking thing was the mask. The orange spiral which decorated the face, but the mask only had one eye hole, the right. The eye was a strange colour, like a fresh blood shade with three unique dark inky elaborate comma marks in an upside down triangle shape. Though you couldn't see the rest of the man's face his eye flashed an unmistakeable knowing emotion passionate insolence.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto!" A young girl shouted irritated. Frustrated bagging caused the walls of the apartment to tremble violently. A confused groan muffled by a pillow began to shake as violently as the wall. A young boy, with a lean muscular body flopped onto the floor with a thud, face planting the floor. The boy looked up at the vibrating wall and the small bedside draws. A picture of a man, around in his twenties, was smiling though you could only tell by his right eye as the other was covered by a head band and his mouth covered by a mask. The man was gripping two boys by the head and leaning over a little grinning girl with long pink hair. The boys on either side were either glaring at the person taking the picture or glaring at the other boy. Team 7. The wooden picture frame was jumping about on the flat surface, almost performing. The boy on the floors shoulders slumped for a second before they were set with a strong determination.

He got up to see to the visitor who was still going berserk on the door. He stumbled up to look through the peep hole but as his face neared the door the whole thing came to meet his face head on, flinging him back onto his back with the door crushing him into the floor like a bug. A foot was placed onto the door by the visitor, but the boy's breath was taking away by the fall that he couldn't shout out in pain. The visitor walked onto the middle of the door where the boy's stomach and lungs were.

"Naruto! Hurry up, or we're leaving you behind!" When no reply came from the boy the female voice softened slightly with confusion. When ever she called he would always at least shout out to her or something. "Naruto?" The boy under the door eventually had pulled in enough air into his crushed lungs to give a loud enough groan of pain that the weight of the girl suddenly vanished and the door along with it.

"There you are. Why didn't you answer?" Naruto, still trying to breath through his knocked lungs, gazed up at a girl with short pink hair and light green eyes.

"Sa-k-ura," he wheezed. Sakura's eyes sparkled with hidden laughter. Even if they were going to be late she couldn't help but find Naruto's position funny.

"Come on. It was your fault you got in the way of the door," she held down her hand which Naruto gratefully took, though he would have been even more grateful if she hadn't crushed him with the door in the first place, but he'd grew up a little so he knew not to say that thought out loud. He knew all too well what Sakura would do. Naruto stumbled onto his feet and looked at the hole where his door used to be. There was a small strip of wood swinging in the light breeze, the edges of the wood splinted. Though Sakura had been scrawny three years ago, she had more strength now than anyone he knew, except Grandma Tsunade of cause.

"You know if you could try not to break things when you come over here I'd really appreciate it, I'm going to become broke replacing my door every day or so," Naruto remarked, wiping dust and sleep from his electric blue eyes.

"I will once you get your butt in gear and get to the meeting places on time," Sakura knew that would be the day but didn't voice it. They were already late and starting an argument would take up valuable time. "Come on!" Sakura grabbed at the arm Naruto was using to clean out his eyes and began to drag him out of his ruined doorway. Naruto turning slightly red stayed silent and allowed Sakura to pull him out into the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Please drop me a review :) thanks for reading<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy chapter two :) it will pick up in speed so don't worry. Remember to leave me a quick review ;)**

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXX<p>

Naruto ran along side Sakura as they headed towards Grandma Tsunade's office to find out what mission they were going on and who was going with them. It was a rare occasion for them to go in anything bigger than a three man unit meaning the mission must be something important. Running along the roof tops people on the streets usually didn't bother to look up but the children always did, imagining themselves being able to do it too one day. The looks of wonder always brought a smile onto Naruto's face. Sakura glanced over at him to see the slight smile tugging at his lips. "What are you smiling about?" Naruto blinked at her before realising what she just asked.

"Oh, its nothing. Hey, do you know what type of mission we're going on?"

"How would I know?" Sakura huffed; obviously annoyed with the fact that Lady Tsunade didn't trust her enough to reveal the details to her the day before.

"Well you are her student; I just would have figured you'd get told something, that's all." Naruto completely oblivious to the fact that Sakura was prepared to knock him into next week for his careless remark, scanned the Hokages office building. "I will become the next Hokage you know." The random comment threw off Sakura and made her momentarily forget about hitting him.

"Yeah, I know you will." Naruto stared at Sakura. "One day," her playful smile got Naruto to respond.

"Thanks… I guess." Naruto focused back onto the looming building. You could just make out the back of Grandma Tsunade's head and shoulders through the window of the office at the top. And she wasn't alone, her usual partner Shizune and the pig, there were others but they were too far into the room to identify. He sped us as his curiosity of his team mates got the better of him. Sakura stayed with him the entire way, matching him step for step. The got the meeting room in time to hear a small argument and came in just as Grandma Tsunade shouted at them to shut up.

"Finally joining us now, Naruto, huh?" Grandma Tsunade glared at him.

"Not my fault, my door got busted through," his face twisted into a sulk, making Grandma Tsunade hide a smile as deep down Naruto was exactly like the Naruto back then when he looked so similar to her little brother, Nawaki. Sakura glared at Naruto but since he didn't let on that it was her who had demolished his door she didn't hit him, this time.

"Well now, since everyone's here we can start." Naruto looked around at all the faces which had now turned back towards Grandma Tsunade. The faces were all recognisable, in fact, they were all friends; Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura's sensei, Sai, who was the new guy in Team 7 to replace Sasuke, Bushy brow though his real name was Rock Lee, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata.

"Hey, wait a minuet, they're all going?" Naruto shouted in outrage, not because he didn't like them but the fact that there was so many of them he'd have to put up with.

Grandma Tsunade sent a cold glare at him for interrupting. "Is there a problem Naruto?" Her tone indicated a dark warning but Naruto wasn't paying attention, he was instead staring openly at the group of people he was getting teamed with. He could cope with Hinata, though he still didn't know why she continuously faints on him, Kiba he may get along with but they do have their arguments, and the rest were okay but Naruto wasn't sure he could cope with Ino.

"Where's the rest of Team 10, nine and Bushy brows group?" Naruto suddenly questioned just realising that there were only certain people from each team, and that the only full team was his.

"Tenten, because of her speciality with weapons, was called in to teach at the academy as there seems to be people who are even worse at throwing kunai than you were Naruto," Neji replied with his level tone but he had a smirk playing at his features. Naruto scowled him before his attention was claimed by Shikamaru.

"Choji is already on a mission with his father as them two seemed to have created a Jutsu that is extremely needed for its completion," Shikamaru shrugged. Again before Naruto could reply Kiba injected.

"Shino's otherwise engaged. We're not sure what he's doing but he has permission so-" Naruto was already talking before Kiba could finish.

"What type of mission are we doing anyway? With ten people?" The confusion in Naruto's voice was obvious to anyone who could hear, which was probably half the village, as he was shouting almost oblivious to the level of noise he was making. Grandma Tsunade made an impatient growl of frustration as did Kiba though his was an actual growl.

"Naruto! If you would have the decency to listen to the mission you would understand why there are ten people, and why specific people were chosen." Naruto huffed but lapsed into silence. Naruto feels eyes on his and when he meets them they shy away while a red flush sprinkled over their owner's cheeks. Naruto frowned at Hinata, still trying to figure out why she always did that. Before he could come to any conclusion his eyes were drown back to Grandma Tsunade who was beginning to go over the details of the mission. "Your mission is to infiltrate the Hidden Sound village."

"Why the Hidden Sound?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Grandma Tsunade glanced at him, as though sending a mental message, "There has been movement in the Hidden Sound. Inside information has been collected, rumours' to be exact, about the Hidden Sound ninja's plan to attack one of the small villages just outside of the Fire country, but seeing these are just rumours' we cannot counter attack until we are positive. That's where you lot come in. During the time the information had been passed onto us the village had become very secretive and isolated, keeping their distance from new comers and such, also tighter security measures have been confirmed raising my suspicions of these so called rumours. You are to infiltrate the village and conceal yourselves until you have been either cleared to leave as these were in fact rumours of if the information proves to be correct you must report back so we can set up defences' before they have the time to gather men. Under no circumstances' should this attack be allowed to happen. If the other countries hear that we are indeed short of men because of that last attack we will have more on our hands than just a petty attack on a minor village. Kakashi has other details, but you must leave immediately, so I expect you ready to go in twenty minuets."

There was a short silence before people cleared out of the room to collect their equipment. Sakura was about to leave the room but she noticed that Naruto hadn't begun to move. "Naru-"

"Just go on and get your things Sakura, I'll be right behind you." Sakura didn't argue the matter further and left without another word.

Grandma Tsunade studied Naruto, sensing a strange mood emitting from him. "What is it Naruto?" Shizune glanced between Naruto and Lady Tsunade.

"Uh, Lady Tsunade?"

"Go and help Sakura prepare herbal medicines' in the training room, Shizune. I'm sure it would go smoother if you went and helped out." Shizune hardly looked surprised as she left the room quietly. "Now, Naruto, what do you want?"

Naruto's face became thoughtful as he answered, "Before me and Sakura came in there was an argument. What was it about?" Grandma Tsunade's face hardened but the look was gone before it had fully formed leaving behind a careless expression.

"It was only a disagreement over who was going. It's nothing to worry about," she paused giving an expectant look. "You should get going or you'll be left behind."

"But Grandma Tsunade-" Naruto was cut off by a loud bang as Tsunade was becoming inpatient and had slammed her hands on her desk.

"Naruto, there are some things you should just leave be and this is one of those things. Now go and get your equipment sorted or you will be taken off the mission and put on suspension. Go." Naruto gave a last quizzical look before scarpering out of the room as he wasn't one to give up doing a mission willingly, and Tsunade knew that. Tsunade breathed out heavily and leaned her head onto her palms, rubbing her temples. Though it was good for Naruto to build up his skill so he could protect himself from the Akatsuki, the risks were extremely high, especially because of the way Naruto has been behaving lately. Tsunade shook her head deciding to believe that Kakashi and the others could deal with any situation that may occur.

Naruto raced along the roof tops to meet the others at the front gate. He was to some extent late because of his conversation with Grandma Tsunade. He'd just had enough time to pop through his now freezing room to grab a few essentials, and a bowl of ramen, before rushing out again. Naruto tightened the bandages' around his left arm, causing it to become uneven. He huffed and gave up as he saw his team looming closer. He grinned as he flipped into the group causing Hinata, who was closest, to jump away blushing. Akamaru barked excited to get going. Kiba, who was sitting on him, was also grinning ear to ear.

"And the slowest of the group finally arrives!" Kiba laughed shaking his head, Akamaru barked happily at the sound of Kiba laughing. Naruto was about to reply but a strong arm trapped his head in a head lock and an angry voice growled in annoyance.

"Naruto, you were meant to leave straight after me, not five minuets later!" A hard punch connected to Naruto's head before he was dropped onto the floor causing him to face plant the ground. Naruto looked up rubbing his throbbing head.

"Sakura! What was that for?" Naruto got back onto his feet and glared at Sakura who returned his glare with a cold one of her own. Kakashi began to talk, before Naruto and Sakura could get down each others throats again, causing everyone's attention to be transferred to him.

"As everyone is now here, we should get going. We'll be going in two groups. I will be leading one and Shikamaru the other. In Shikamaru's group there will be Ino, Lee, Hinata and Neji. In mine will be Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kiba. We will be entering the village from opposite ends, as a ten man group would be too suspicious, and this will make it easier for both groups to travel. Shikamaru, I trust that you've worked out a formation for your group?" Shikamaru, having been deep in thought, focused his attention onto the group.

"Seeing as Lee is the most agile he'll be in the head of the group, then me and Ino will be the centres' keeping an eye out for the sides, and last Neji with his byakugan to watch our backs." Kakashi nodded seeing the reasoning in his decision.

"Right. Kiba and Akamaru leading, Sakura and Naruto in the centre, myself and then Sai. Once we get to the village, you're to entre and find some village clothing as not to stand out then we'll meet up at the centre of the town." Nods' were exchanged around the circle, "Scatter!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, thanks for reading and please don't be scared to be as honest as possible :) If you wish please make sugestions for things you wish to see in my story XD oh and if you're looking for a beta reader i suggest pet_of_love =]**


	3. Chapter 3

Akamaru barked gleefully bounding in front of the rest of them, carrying Kiba on his back like he weighed nothing though Kiba, with his shaggy black hair, had muscles which would shame most of the adults around the village. Kiba had a wide grin plastered on his face as whenever Akamaru was happy; it just seemed to rub off on him. Sakura was also smiling as the peaceful bound through the forest was surprisingly soothing but Naruto just behind was absorbed by his thoughts which though unusual for him none noticed or acknowledged. Kakashi and Sai were laying out field ink mice but caught up easily.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Closing in on the village from the other side was Lee bouncing in and out the trees' too hyper to be true, Hinata just to the right checking in front ever so often with her byakugan, with Shikamaru behind him scolding lazily but on patrol as he was continuously checking the area around them. Ino was fiddling with her clothing trying to shift the tightness of her shirt to somewhere else, her face in an agitated expression, and Neji behind her with his byakugan activating every few minutes to check their surroundings. Neji wasn't showing any particular expression which was just typically him. Lee kept joyously shouting about how he was going to be the best infiltrator, how he's going to blend in and find out if the roomers' were true first, which Shikamaru repeatedly told him to be quiet though Lee took no notice.

"Lee, shut up! You might as well go in through the front door shouting questions at people about their so called secret destructive mission," Ino finally snapped. Lee looked thoughtful for a moment before turning around and grinning, though he was still bounding ahead.

"We're nowhere near right now so it doesn't matter!" He twirled around and jumped faster ahead shouting for them to hurry up which made the rest of them groan.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Akamaru had leaded them half way and there was no interferences so they decided to stop to look at the map to plan their entry before they actually arrived. Sai was leaning against a far tree looking out at the forest probably feeling where his mice were and he wore his signature smile. Kiba and Akamaru were lying nonchalantly across the grass in a sunny patch, where as Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto were huddled around the map bickering about their entry route.

"Why can't we just do in through the front?" Naruto argued.

"Because imagine if we saw a strange group of ninja's just randomly strolling into our village? What would we do? Surround and question them," Sakura scolded.

"She's right Naruto. We should go in through the side here," Kakashi added in stopping their fight short, pointing at the left side of the village hidden in the sound where there should be a massive wall surrounding it, "this is one of the places where security is weakest. We infiltrate here as they do a shift swap." Sakura nodded but Naruto still thought his idea was better but after a few growls from Sakura and a reasonable explanation from Kakashi did he back down on his opinion. After that was sorted Naruto noticed that Kiba had drifted off, causing an evil smirk to tug at the corners of his mouth. Naruto, being as quiet as possible, tiptoed towards the sleeping boy.

"Nar-" Sakura started but was cut off with Naruto placing a single finger against his lips, where as Kakashi was just standing there with and amused look decorating the little part of his face which was showing. Naruto, though being so close, hadn't disturbed the boy or his white furry pet ninja dog, got into a ready position.

"Enemy ninja's!" he bellowed so loud Kiba shook awake as he tried to gain his feet but Naruto was on him before he could get up. They both hit the floor with a thud, Kiba groaning, Naruto laughing and Akamaru joining the pail up cutting Naruto's laugh short. Kakashi and Sakura's laughs were drowned out by Kiba and Naruto's desperate yells for Akamaru to get up though he was so hyped up he wasn't listening to a word they said, instead was trying to crush both boys into the ground. Sai hadn't changed his stance but his smile was now directed towards the struggling pair.

"Akamaru, get the hell off!" Naruto howled.

"This is your entire fault Naruto! Stop trying to put it onto Akamaru," growled Kiba shoving Naruto's face upwards which made him grunt as the weight of Akamaru was obstructing his spine from forming anything to get out of the way.

"Behave, Baka!"

"You're one to talk, Temee."

"What did you say mutt?" Kakashi with a heavy sigh, as they'd been arguing for quiet some time now, strolled over and grabbed Akamaru by the scruff of the neck yanking sharply to heave the heavy animal off the chaotic bundle of boys. The boys, having the heavy weight lifted from their crushed forms, untangled themselves and stood up patting themselves down getting rid of the clumps of grass which had clung to their clothes during their little scrap with each other. Pouting they both looked in the opposite direction of each other. Sai, having been quiet this entire time, finally spoke up.

"We should get moving as we want to be there to see their next shift swap." Kakashi nodded at the smiling Sai and motioned for Sakura to stand up from the squatting position she had taken as she'd waited for the guys to finish whatever they were trying to do. A slight head nod from Kakashi and they began their way towards the Hidden Sound village once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Shikamaru, when do you think we'll get there?" Ino asked innocently. Shikamaru turned to see Ino's angelic smile, and behind her he could just see Neji's slight frown but he addressed Ino evenly.

"We should be getting there before nightfall…" His curiosity got the better of him after a moment's silence, "why?" Ino blinked but that cunning gleam wouldn't leave her eyes.

"No reason at all. I was only wondering," she looked away casually gazing at the passing plant life. Shikamaru gave her a calculating look but shrugged it off deciding it was too troublesome to find out what she had planned. Lee up front was still bounding excitedly towards the village. Shikamaru didn't know where that guy's energy comes from, as he always seems to have some spare. His energy level almost equalled Naruto's which is, in some way or form, an achievement. Shikamaru, though he thought Naruto was a handful and irritating, he still had that weird charm about him which made him partially impossible to dislike once you get to know him.

Memories of a grinning Naruto skimmed through Shikamaru's head. Even though most of the villages despised Naruto at that age, because of the power which scared them that lay dormant inside of him, he still had a grin on in front of others. Shikamaru was interrupted in his trail of thoughts when Hinata and Neji's warning shouts zipped past him, "Lee, stop!" Lee tried to turn round but his foot triggered a thin piece of wire which stretched along the tree branch, setting off a chain reaction. Bombs began to blast left right and centre. Ino's strangled cry was frozen in her throat as she was pushed out of the way as a bomb was set off under her feet, which she didn't even now was there.

The dust from the blasts eventually cleared to reveal Lee, Ino and Shikamaru sitting huddled together with a large tree protecting their backs and Neji standing hardly out of breath before them. Coughing Ino gawked up at Neji as he cautiously got out of his well known fighting stance. Hinata hopped down holding a long piece of thread. Neji's eyes scanned the area before he turned to check for injuries. "Thanks Hinata, Neji," Shikamaru uttered, ashamed at his obliviousness that could have even killed one of his comrades. Neji acknowledged him, knowing how he felt without a word being exchanged. Ino glanced at the energetic Lee who was still searching the area for the ones who set the traps. _No doubt looking for a fight,_ Ino thought as she suppressed an eye roll. Though Lee acted so immature his skills and reactions couldn't be faulted.

"Arigato," Ino said softly, compared to her usual remarks. Lee turned around with a beaming smile which gave a small sparkle, one thumbs up and a wink.

"No problem Ino, the power of youth must be kept alive!" Ino's smile began to waver but she managed to keep it up as Lee went to scout the destroyed trees with Shikamaru. Neji scanned around but he didn't see anyone around, meaning the trap must have been set for some time. Hinata looked closely at the thread she still held in her hand. It looked like it was once attached to a fence net indershirt.

"Nothing here," Lee called returning to the others, quickly followed by a frowning Shikamaru.

"What is it?" Ino asked. Shikamaru looked towards the scorched ground behind him once more before shrugging it off.

"It's just they don't seem to be from the Hidden Sound…" he shrugged again.

"What's that Hinata?" Neji suddenly asked. Hinata's head shot up as she held out the thin black thread. Neji carefully took the thread, examining its pattern.

"Come on, we best get going," Shikamaru comanded. They set off again looking out for traps the whole way as neither of them wanted to be held up by such a milestone again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the wall of the Hidden Sound, stopping just sort of a few hundred metres away. Kakashi glanced at the top of the wall, just seeing two heads of men on duty. They were spread out about twenty-four beams away from each other leaving a blind spot directly in the middle. They sat there for a while watching how the guards' scanned the forest before wandering a few feet to one side, then back to their original position. Kakashi peered up at the sky seeing that it was almost nightfall. Movement on the top of the wall drew his eyes back to the men who were calling down to someone bellow before they jumped down to the ground on the other side. Minutes ticked by before the next men on duty finally got to their posts. The housing that the guards' must have been quiet deep into the village unlike back at the Hidden Leaf, where they had a cabin near the gate so the guard duty could be swapped quickly to stop intruders. Noting the time difference he motioned to his team to back off. They backtracked about two miles making sure that they would be seen as they waited in for the next duty change. Sai set off a few ink mice towards the gate to keep an eye on the place before he made himself comfy leaning on a tree, as his eyes wandered around watching the rest of them getting settled. Kakashi was carelessly dangling his legs down from his position in the trees so he could also keep checking the wall himself.

Sakura was sorting through her medicines' deciding which would be most useful for deep wounds and the sort. Kiba and Akamaru were already lying down huddled together, almost simultaneously snoring but softly which made Kiba seem more animal than human. Sakura smiled at Kiba as he murmured into Akamaru's fur. Naruto was observing Sakura as Kakashi's earlier words drifted into his head. Naruto decided to get some shut eye as he wasn't getting much sleep lately and was becoming increasingly dazed and it was becoming difficult to focus.

He lay on the welcoming grass and stared up at the midnight sky. He'd chosen the perfect spot to gaze up at the amazingly clear stars which were twinkling brightly. His eyes became heavy and his vision fuzzy, so he allowed his over welling impulsions to close his eyes win. Darkness possessed his body, like it usually does when his dreams take hold of his mind, but this time it felt different.

Painful. Chilling. Bizarre.

He was running. Running from the pain; from the hatred; from the monster that lay patently in his unconsciousness as if it was buying it's time. His legs were becoming heavy from the never ending exhausting run. Though he was nearing his limit he couldn't gain the courage to stop and face the darkness, instead he used the last of his energy to reach the small speck of light, and it looked like a small star like the ones he saw before he entered this world of devastation. The despairing feeling was ripping and clinging to his chest like a heavy weight which didn't want to budge. He began to panic. The light wasn't moving any closer and he was about to run out of energy. Desperate screams echoed in the darkness. He looked around trying to find the source of the screaming but his eyes were met with devouring isolation begging to be filled, he turned his eyes back towards the only glimmer of hope which was dimming. "No!" someone cried. He looked around once more hoping to see the creature yelling as he was desperate for someone's company. "No, please! Don't go. Help me! Please," the cries continued to echo but louder, more desperate.

Light. Bright light shining. Hushed voices asking what was happening. Bodies springing to action. Cloth. Lots and lots of cloth covering something. It was wriggling franticly.

Kakashi jumped down scanning the area before his eyes landed on what was causing the racket. He motioned for everyone to stay quiet and they obliged quickly. Sakura moved closer to the pile of clothing as Kiba, Akamaru and Sai created a circle around the thing and Sakura. Kiba began to step forward but Kakashi held him back with an arm in the way though his eyes where glued to the scene.

Sakura edged closer cautiously towards the orange and black pile. Calming herself she pulled at the collar of the clothing to reveal a small blond spiky haired head, the mouth open as it cried out for help. Sakura's heart squeezed. "Hey, it's okay. Shhh," she soothed. She stroked the small cheek. Baby blue eyes blinked open in a panic and a petit hand shot up to touch the one holding its cheek. They blinked up at the short pink haired girl with surprise. The shock of going from pain and being desperate to survive to being soothed by a young girl. The mouth tried to formed words but it had to lick its lips before they could finally tumble the words out.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked carefully, still dazed from the fast conversion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, stumbled onto my new chapter? :D Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Silence. Shock.<p>

"Who are you?" Naruto spoke stronger now as he was becoming uncomfortable with the strange tares he was receiving. He moved his head backwards to avoid the pink girl's hand which was still touching his cheek. Why was he here in the middle of nowhere? He was sure he should still be in the Hidden Leaf. He glared at his kidnappers but he noticed something. Their stares weren't laced with hatred or fear… Just confusion. Naruto's eyes were drawn to the heavy cloths that lay on him. Did these strangers put them on him? And where were his clothes? Naruto, clutching the massive clothing, shuffled backwards to end up trapped up against a giant tree. His eyes darted to his kidnappers who still hadn't moved, frozen in place staring at him. The fluffy white animal next to a tall male crouched low and began to shuffle forward with it pounced forward. It sniffed when it was as close as it dares its eyes gleamed and it pounced, giving a delighted bark, crushing Naruto into the tree trunk behind him. A muffled yelp escaped his mouth as he tried to push the heavy animal off his small body.

"Akamaru!" growled the young girl.

"Get off him," ordered the tall black shaggy haired one. Akamaru followed the commandment with only a small wine of protest. "If Akamaru can tell its Naruto's stink then it's defiantly him." Kiba grinned at the miniature Naruto. He'd forgotten how Naruto looked when he was that young. _Must be because I grew up with him so I didn't noticed_, he thought.

Kakashi looked down at the young boy, who only looked about four years old, wondering how such a thing could have happened. _Was Naruto behaving oddly before we went of the mission?_ Now he though about it on the way here Naruto was awfully quiet. "Naruto?" he challenged. The boy's head snapped up at the mention of his name. He was never spoken to directly unless it was by one of the kids from the park, but even then they were taken away by their parents before they could really play.

"Yeah? How do you know my name?" he retaliated. Kakashi confirmed that it was indeed Naruto. Before he could answer Naruto began talking again, "you heard about me, huh? That's right. Remember my name- Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!" Naruto held on triumphant arm in the air as he finished while the other still clutched the clothing for protection and coverage from the cool breeze that he's just noticed was there.

"That's defiantly Naruto." Kiba remarked with an eye roll but he has a small smirk on his face as he looked at the small child trying to look fierce as he glared at him. Sakura was kneeling there dazed, oblivious of the conversation which was going on, as she gazed at the just above knee high child. _He's adorable_, she thought quietly as if someone was peeping in her head and it was a thought she didn't want anyone to know. Her throat was thick, as though she hadn't talked for days, and she had to cough lightly before she could actually speak.

"Naruto… Don't you recognise us?" she spoke softly as not to frighten him, and she knew her question may have sounded a little stupid. _Of cause he didn't recognise us! _Her mind rolled its eyes at its self. Naruto's eyes flickered to the short pink haired girl. Her hair did give him a weird feeling, deep down he knew he should know her but it just wasn't close enough to grab onto.

Her.

Naruto's eyes widened as he brushed at a memory. Sitting in the bushes, wondering how to amuse himself as the other kids didn't want to play with him, he saw her. She was sitting with a blond haired girl who was pointing towards the flowers just in front of them. The blond girl seemed to be explaining something and the girl with a red ribbon in her bright pink hair was listening intently with an embarrassed smile on her as her cheeks sparkled a soft red. The blond girl picked one of the girl's flowers she was grasping tightly and brought in to her hair as she said something to her friend finishing with a playful wink which made the pink haired girl laugh. A smile stretched out on Naruto's face as he gazed upon the laughing girl. But her laugh was stopped short as a short purple haired girl with two girls ganging up behind her began taunting her. The hurt look was obvious on her face, almost as obvious as the anger on the blonds' face. Naruto was about to come out of his hiding place but just as he was about to three purple flowers flew into the purple girl's mouth knocking her off her feet. The blond girl smiled smugly as she saw the gang members trying to help up their fallen mate. Laughter bubbled up in Naruto and he had to scarper before he was discovered.

Naruto's eyes focused back onto the girl in front of him. "S…S…" he tried to remember her name. "Where's the little girl? The one with the pink hair and red ribbon?" he growled but it sounded like a pup learning to hunt.

"Little girl?" she asked. Her eyes widened, as she remembered back when Ino gave her the ribbon. Sakura looked deep into his eyes, "Naruto that little girl was me."

"No, I just saw her a while ago. You're too old," Naruto agued as he shook his head.

Sakura's patients was wearing thin, "Naruto, she was me, I am her." She realised she's just accomplished confusing him. "I was the one you saw years ago…" Naruto nodded but his eyes shone confusion. Sakura sighed.

"Then who the hell are all them?" Naruto pouted stubbornly as he glared at the others. Kakashi raised a brow. He didn't recognise anyone?

Sakura turned and pointed towards Akamaru, "That's Akamaru, and Kiba," her finger swung towards the frowning boy, "He's Akamaru's owner, and that's Sai our newest member." Sai curiously edged forward but when Naruto's eyes landed on him his smile stretched out onto his face once more. "And finally, he's Kakashi, our sensei." Kakashi smiled but his mind was off somewhere else trying to figure out how such an event could have happened. Naruto squinted as if trying to recognise his face through a thick layer of mist. "Remember?" Naruto shook his head as his shoulders slumped against the tree as if he was becoming more comfortable around them. Sakura having thought Naruto had calmed down enough to listen didn't have enough time to react as Naruto stood up, his face considering taking the heaving clothes but deciding against it, as he sprinted away, his little legs pounding the ground in an desperate escape attempt. His small white butt was quickly followed by a surprised Kiba as he chased down the running boy.

"Naruto, stop running damn it. Stop you Temee!" growled Kiba, which only made Naruto speed up as his imagination ran wild, which images of Kiba ripping him to shreds and Akamaru chewing on his body pieces, rushing through his mind.

"Never on your life," cried Naruto as his swerved through the forest life, but in reality his head was still reeling causing his head to whirl as his vision began to fail him. His surroundings blurred like an artist doing an abstract piece with colours mashed together in swirls. Akamaru ran after Kiba and Naruto barking excitedly over the idea of a chase, leaving a surprised angry looking Sakura and an amused Kakashi and Sai. Naruto, not paying attention, was running blindly so when he ran smack into an enormous oak tree. Naruto's small white form bounced back with a solid thump. A small noise forced its way out of Naruto's de-winded lungs before his unconsciousness' took hold of his entire body. Kiba, panting from the running and the annoyance that was brimming inside of him, scowled down at the senseless Naruto. Huffing in frustration Kiba scooped up the lifeless body, turning on his heal he walked towards the group with Akamaru yelping as he skidded by trying to turn so suddenly causing him to flip onto his back. Kiba smirked down at his fluffy companion as he hurried to catch up to him. Kiba glanced down at the miniature version of Naruto huddled against his chest. In sleep Naruto looked so peaceful and he would even go as far as sweet. Kiba scowled at himself as he neared the fuming Sakura.

"What happened to him?" she barked.

Kiba smirked at her slyly, "He ran into a tree." Sakura's face altered into a light grin. Sai began to laugh quietly with a hand placed over his mouth to muffle the sound. "Now what we going to do?" Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well there's no helping Naruto's situation right now, the best we can do is infiltrate the village and meet up with Shikamaru's group to figure out our next moves. We'll just have to take Naruto into the village as he is." Kakashi glanced down at Naruto's clothes before he gathered the cloth and draped them over the small figure curled up in Kiba's arms. He tucked them around him so he wouldn't catch a cold. Sai suddenly whipped his head towards the village as if he'd heard a voice in that direction. "Sai?" Kakashi asked his tone indicating he knew what was happening he was just wanted confirmation.

"Their changing shifts. We got to go now," Sai began to run in that direction, quickly followed by the rest of the group. Kiba was on the back of Akamaru yet he was only holding onto him with one hand as the other was hugging Naruto to his chest. Naruto's mouth was slightly ajar as he breathed softy. The reached the wall just to see the guards' jump down to retire to their cabin. They waited a few heart beats before moving towards the weak spot. Akamaru pounced and hurled over the wall to land with a quiet thump before he scampered behind the closest building. Kakashi and Sakura were next to jump over fixing their positions so their landings weren't as loud as they could have been noticeable. Finally Sai clambered over, probably releasing his Jutsu reserving his chakra. Kakashi scanned the area before signalling for them to hurry quietly into a more enclosed area. He led them into an alleyway near a bunch sat houses sat and he turned to Kiba.

"Can you tell if there's anyone living there?" he murmured. Kiba sniffed along with Akamaru, sensing the scents which were radiating from the buildings.

"Three of them are occupied but the fourth is now empty," Kiba replied, with a sneeze. Someone was using a lot of scented oils around here. Kiba suffered another sniff before pointing towards the third house along indicating the empty one Akamaru whimpered as he sneezed twice. Kiba with his free hand stroked his ears earning a little yip of appreciation. Kakashi checked around the corners before rushing towards the house, the rest of them on his heals. Kakashi fiddled with the handled loosening the locks. Sai hushed a warning as he saw some guards walking towards them going to their posts for their shifts. Kakashi's hand flashed as he focused his Chidori into the door causing the locks to spring open. They hurried inside, closing the door just as the guards reached the position they were just a moment ago. Staying hushed they groups eyes wandered the room, taking in the small wooden table and chairs that sat in the kitchen abandoned, dishes laying lonely in the drying stands dust collecting on them like warm blankets, a small coffee table with cushions placed carefully around them as if some party was coming back any minuet. An agar pair of sliding doors showed a small bedroom. Kakashi was the first to begin to explore the deserted home. He wondered over to the agar door as Sakura and Sai went to check out the kitchen and the cupboards to see if there was any food and such. Kakashi peered into the room to see two ready made beds but the room was small making it surprising to fit in two beds and a wardrobe. He went over to the wardrobe and found a few kimonos and some bedding but other than that it was empty. Sighing he closed the wardrobe and walked out into the living room to find Kiba settling Naruto onto one of the cushions around the coffee table.

Kiba supported Naruto's head as he softly laid it down onto the red cushion. Once his head was positioned so it wouldn't roll off, Kiba wrapped him in his orange and black clothing making him look like a baby being bundled up. Akamaru came sniffing up and he nudged his head under Kiba's arm in an affectionate motion which Kiba replied with a quick stroke on the head and a scratch behind the ear before he positioned himself onto the cushion besides Naruto. Sakura and Sai joined them on the other two cushions, all of them watching the peaceful child snoozing. Kakashi was first to break the silence, "Sakura, Sai, what previsions are in the kitchen?"

"There are a few tins and a couple of ramen cups but that's about it," Sakura replied looking up at him.

"There are some kimonos in the wardrobe. They seem to be your fit." Sakura saw the way this was going and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll go to town and get some clothes for you lot."

"And some food," Kiba injected as his stomach rumbled along with Akamaru.

"Fine, some food too," Sakura huffed tiredly. She leaned backwards too see the bedroom behind Kakashi. "Who's getting the beds?"

Kiba glanced at the sleeping Naruto before raising a brow at Kakashi and Sai. "Naruto should get one bed and…" Kakashi started.

"I think I should have the other," Kiba remarked earning a glare from a tired Sakura.

"Why should you get it?" she challenged.

"So I can keep an eye on Naruto."

"I should be the one to do that!"

"Why?"

Sakura froze with her mouth open as she tried to come up with a reasonable explanation. "Because I'm the only woman here and it would probably make Naruto feel more secure." Sai watched the argument with an intrigued look, as if waiting for the first person to raise their fists.

"Sakura should take the other bed," Kakashi confirmed causing Kiba to scowl the triumphant looking Sakura.

"Fine," Kiba growled before scooping up the loose body of Naruto then began strolling into the bedroom, choosing the right hand side bed and settled Naruto into it, securing the bedding around his small frame. Kiba stood there for a moment taking in Naruto's tranquil features, how his long eyelashes gently caressed his small cheeks, how his small whiskers' made he look like a baby animal. _A fox_, Kiba thought sadly, _just like he was always viewed like at this age. _He walked out to lie besides Akamaru who placed his head onto his owner's chest in a sign of affection. Kiba stroked his head before allowing his mind to drift off into abyss. Sakura walked into the bedroom after saying goodnight to Kakashi and Sai, Kiba already having drifted off. Sai and Kakashi made themselves comfortable on the floor, Kakashi leaning just by the door on guard duty, Sai taking one of the cushions on the floor.

She closed the doors and walked over to the wardrobe to see the apparent kimonos. They were beautiful. One in particular was spectacular, a deep midnight blue kimono with small gems decorating the sides and back, almost creating the elution of wings. She hooked the kimono on the handle of the wardrobe then strolled over to check out Naruto's sleeping form. _He looks so cute, _her mind whispered but ignoring it she shuffled over to her bed, snuggling up to the covers as her body began to relax. She thought if tomorrow was going to be as hectic as today but before her thoughts had fully formed she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy it? :D Please review and tell me your thoughts, I'm seriously interested in your opinions so... Thanks<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Minuets passed turning into hours, many Hidden Sound ninja's passed by the house, oblivious to the infiltration team that lay unconscious inside the house. On the other side of the village, while Kakashi's group slept through the rest of the night, Shikamaru's group were preparing to infiltrate as they'd eventually got to the wall to see the guards shifts. Hinata waved a hand to the side signalling everyone to stop and approach with caution. Lee twirled around the trees to stop a few feet before the wall with Shikamaru carefully crouching next to him, peering through a small opening in the bush. Ino and Hinata stayed high in the trees a bit back, with Neji just under them on a lower branch. The group peered at the guards on duty and they sat there waiting for them to have a shift swap. When the guards began to leave their equipment for the next wave of guards Shikamaru waved a signal with a single hand and everyone regrouped behind a cluster of trees not far back. "We have to infiltrate now," Shikamaru earned many confused or outraged looks.

"Why don't we not wait till we know how long they have between the two shift swaps?" Hinata asked curiously. Shikamaru and Neji turned serious gazes towards her.

"If we waited that long we're dwindling the chances of entering without being detected. We do it now or we do it next night fall…" he waited a moment before saying, "thought so."

"Their leaving now," Neji murmured off handily as he gazed towards the gate with his Byakugan activated.

"Okay, let's go!" Lee bounded towards the other gates weakest point and though he was going at a ridiculous pace he was being surprisingly agile and made hardly any noise. Shikamaru held back a heavy sigh as the commonly known words "_how troublesome" _sprung to his mind. He stood and began to lightly jog after Lee, the others following suit. They reached the edge of the forests coverage and with the quiet confirmations from Hinata and Neji that the cost was clear they scaled the wall and landed with quiet thuds. They hurried behind one of the closest buildings making sure the darkness was concealing them.

"Neji, Hinata, can you see any empty buildings?" Shikamaru spoke in a hushed tone. Both Hyuga's began to slowly observe the area with their trademark Byakugan allowing them to see far off into the housing around them.

"That one," the Hyuga's simultaneously answered, Neji inattentively muttered as Hinata pointing around the corner towards one of the centre buildings; it looked like an abandoned office, like the mission office back at the Hidden Leaf. Lee, before anyone had a chance to speak again, was already bounding his way over to the entrance to the building.

"You've got to be kidding me," growled Ino quietly as they raced after Lee, "I swear if you get us caught I will kill you Rock Lee." Shikamaru sighed as well as Neji who also rolled his eyes. Hinata stayed silent as she checks the surroundings as they got to the door, checking if the second round of guards were coming. Movement three blocks away caught her eye, and as she focused up onto their figure and chakra paths she noticed the common activity as those which are ninja's. She looked back at Neji blasting the lock off the door with a chakra filled palm.

"Two guards on their way, now two blocks away," urged Hinata.

"Get the door open Neji!" Ino grumbled as Neji and Lee tugged on the heavy wedged door. Lee was muttering something about the youthful way of life and how it would help them get the door open. "Just get it open," she sighed in irritation. The door creaked open in protest revealing a dark reception room, and though it looked suspiciously quiet and maybe even rigged in traps Ino shoved Lee, Hinata and Neji inside with Shikamaru hurrying in after them shutting the door behind. Neji grunted in annoyance at Ino and glared at her from the corner of his eye though she ignored the childish face he was pulling, almost an immature pout. Ino frowned as it was out of character for Neji to show practically any emotion, but she shrugged it off.


End file.
